


Models

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Model AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavenly Bodies, you inspired me. lol Uhura is a professional photographer with her latest assignments. She’s frustrated by the latest crop of “models” until they walk in. Uhura’s temper shows through! Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Models

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heavenly_Bodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/gifts).



“LOOK AT ME, DAMN IT! DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO POSE?!” Uhura asked exasperatedly. Three hundred years since this art was perfected, and you’d think models would get the hint. Good looking guy, eyes were dead. “STRAIGHTEN UP AND SMILE WITH YOUR EYES! DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR EYES!” she all but shouted.

Her partner, a Vulcan named Spock, modeled better than these idiots. In fact, he turned from setting up the lights and raised an eyebrow. “YOU SEE THAT VULCAN OVER THERE?” she berated the two men and a woman in front of her. “HE DID BETTER WITH JUST AN EYEBROW THAN YOU HAVE IN TEN MINUTES! OKAY, I’M DONE WITH YOU. GO PRACTICE IN THE MIRROR. GO HAVE A SÉANCE AND CONTACT TYRA BANKS! I DON’T CARE. I’ll send someone for you when I’m ready for you.” She sighed and looked again at her partner. “Who’s next?”

“Actors from Galaxy Trek. James Kirk and Leonard McCoy,” Spock responded.

“Actors?” Uhura asked. “That’s all I need. Okay, finish setting it up while I change the roll.” Uhura was old fashioned. She’d found an old fashioned roll camera that took better pictures than anything she’d ever found and she wasn’t giving it up. She pulled out the roll and re-threaded the camera before turning back to her subject. He was gorgeous, and he knew it. The man coming in behind him wasn’t bad looking himself though she could’ve done without the fussy Scottish manager. Chekov was pulling out the paper that protected his suit from the make-up while Sulu was still fussing with the man’s hair. They finished fussing and turned to the man behind him.

“Mr. Kirk?” Uhura asked. Man, seriously, if she wasn’t married to the Vulcan. “Just relax and look at me. Hopefully this won’t be as painful as the last bunch.” He smiled at her and she caught her breath as she snapped the shot. He dropped the smile and his eyes seemed to drill straight into her soul. “Spock!” she called. He ambled over, “Go get those idiots, this man could give them lessons. Excuse me, Mr. Kirk, I was working with mannequins before you came in.”

“Call me Jim,” he told her as he kept giving perfect pose after perfect pose. She never stopped shooting as the other models came in. “Watch this man,” she told them. “He may be an actor, but he’s done ten times the job any of you have done.” They all watched silently as Uhura finished the roll. “Okay, Mr. McCoy, you’re up.”

Uhura turned back to find McCoy squatting, and looking up at her with a grin to equal the raffish look his long hair gave him. He was perfect too. His poses went from the floor as he went casually from pose to pose. She almost jumped as he lay down on the floor on his left side with his arm propping up his head and Jim joined him. He knelt down behind him and placed his right elbow on his right knee and put his chin in his right hand. She was disappointed when she ran out of film. She looked at Spock, “Thank you for the break.”

Spock nodded in response before approaching Jim and Leonard, “Thank you, Gentlemen. It was a pleasure serving with such professionals. Have you done this before?”

Uhura barely heard Leonard’s negative, but she clearly heard Jim’s clear voice, “No, but my father, George Kirk, was a famous actor and model in his day.”

Of course, she thought, his father taught him everything he knew. She focused back on her returning models. “Okay,” she said with a sigh. “I hope watching those two was at least educational. Let’s try this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> A nod to Chris Pine’s dad, Robert Pine, actor in the old series CHiPs.


End file.
